spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Color changing boi
Color changing boiz, known as Chameleon boiz if they have a certain appearance, are a very rare species of spinnyboi. Appearance They are regular spinnyboiz but they have the ability to change colors via hacking. There's a variation of this boi that is green with a light green undercoat and has googly eyes, but still wears the same items as spinnyboiz. That variation is called "Chameleon" or "Chameleon boi". When both of these variations change colors, they go all over their body as you can see with the picture on the infobox, and for some reason the head flower and lei changes colors with the rest of the body. Behavior These boiz like changing to random colors multiple times in public, and they seem to love hearing Jammers going bananas over a spinny boi that changes colors, but they can get pretty aggressive if they're reported for hacking, or someone tells them that they're showing off or nobody cares about their ability to change colors. Some color changing boiz don't mind being reported, as all banned color changing boiz reincarnate as either something that is not a spinny boi that can still change colors, or as another color changing boi. Habitat Color changing boiz can be found on areas that are usually full of Jammers, such as Jamaa Township, Coral Canyons, Sarepia Forest, and Temple of Zios. History On a day that didn't seem out of the ordinary, a spinny boi was walking around Jamaa Township. They were advertising their shop, which was ''totally ''not related to spinny boiz and was ''totally ''a success. The spinny boi eventually got bored of advertising, so they looked around to see if anyone was looking for trades for den betas, because the spinny boi had some. While the spinny boi was looking around, they saw a wolf that was color hacking! The spinny boi was very impressed and they wanted to do that themselves, so they asked the wolf if he could teach them how to color hack. "Sure, you're the first person to ask so i can teach you. Come to my den." The wolf responded. The spinny boi came to the wolf's den, and the wolf taught them how to color hack. The spinny boi tried the hack out, and it worked! They got showered with loads of attention, and they enjoyed that. One of the spinny boi's buddies, which was a fellow spinny boi (we'll call them Bean to avoid confusion), followed their buddy to Jamaa Township, where they were color hacking. Bean walked up to their buddy and said: "Wow, what you're doing there is pretty cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" The color changing boi said yes, and gone to Bean's den to teach them how to color hack. Bean then taught their spinny boi buddies how to color hack, and Bean's spinny boi buddies taught their spinny boi buddies how to color hack, and Bean's spinny boi buddies' spinny boi buddies taught their spinny boi buddies how to color hack, and you probably get the idea now. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Close-to-endangered species Category:Endangered bois Category:Almost extinct Category:OP Category:Almost Extinct Category:Glitch boiz